Execute view
Overview The Execute view''' '''is best suited for test organization and execution. It includes a set of panels that help to organize test cases on different levels. Everything works like on modern desktop applications. Use context menu, multi-selection, drag-and-drop operations, or just click on anything to change a value or selection. Organizer On the left side in the middle (inside Organizer panel), you can find your folder structure. Feel free to tailor it to fit your needs: rename, move to another position, or use the context menu for additional operations. Pay attention on the folder icon which is a check-box at the same time. If you select more than one folder, you are able to apply context menu actions to whole selection. There are cases when you will need to display, and do operations on all the tests located in a branch (or the whole project), not limited only to the contents of a specific folder. Try the dedicated control on the top of the page to switch between this, and the file explorer-like behavior. Test Board On the right side you can find the tests that are in the selected folder. You can click on one to see its details or you can multi-select any of them by the usual means (ctrl-a, crtl-click, shift-click, or shift - arrow keys). On each test, you can find these details you can modify: priority button, test summary, test steps, expected results, label button, status drop-down, assign button and add bug button. Along with clickable controls you get a context menu with bunch of actions from setting status to showing status history. All actions can be applied as for one test so as for any selection of them. Right side detail panel Clicking on the link of the test's issue key will open a detail panel on the right side of the page. Here you get all the standard test issue fields. You are able to add a bug, link stories (or any other issues), enter comments, attach files, and add a description. Note that the contents of this panel change dynamically with the selected test. Linked issues in "Linked bugs" and "Linked issues" sections are grouped by link type and ordered by modification date. If there are more than 5 items in the list they will be hide, but you always may open them by pressing "Show more link" Also this panel wired to the multi user protocol, so all changes from other users will be shown immediately. Test runs The test execution process can be iterated as new requirements come in project scope, and new releases become available, and to be tested. Just create new Test run (find a dedicated button at the bottom of Organizer) – and Copy test there (from either folder or test context menus). Here you are getting a test run context menu with available actions under test-runs: rename, run (setting a test run in progress stage), close (prevent changing values), delete. On a late stage of your project you might find a long list of closed test runs inside the Organizer. Just press the "Hide closed test runs" control on the same line with Organizer title, and these closed test runs will become hidden. You can show them again by another click on the same button . Labels On the left side you can see a Labels panel. It’s designated to filter the displayed tests (just press the label to filter). In order to label some test(s) just drag-and-drop it on specific label. Here you are to able create, delete labels along with changing color of them. Filters In order to ease your work routine even more we implemented bunch of filters that dynamically change scope of tests to display. Filter your tests by specific words, assignee, priority or statuses. Synchronization This functionality allows you to check if there are some changes related to the parent case in the Library. Just as shown on screenshot, right click on selected cases and use Synchronize/Show mismatch. All cases with changes will be highlighted, after that you can pull the changes. Bug(sub-bug) creation QaSpace provides ability to create bug(sub-bug) issue directly from the Execute view. You just need click on bug icon on the right side of the test line and you will see drop down list with two elements "Add bug" and "Add sub-bug". Also sub-bug will be linked to the parent issue. For this purpose we create additional dialog where you can select from already linked issues or search for issue.